1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and to a method for operating a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods for anticipatorily influencing a vehicle speed, a vehicle transmission and a vehicle brake to reduce a required fuel quantity along a driving route are known from the published German patent application documents DE 10 2008 019 174, DE 10 2008 034 910 and DE 10 2009 040 682.